Emmett And Nessie's Halloween Mishchief
by JacobImprintedOnME
Summary: When Emmett remembers that it's Nessie's first Halloween, he decides to take her trick-or-treating. Armed with toilet paper and eggs, how much trouble will Emmett get himself into? Find out, My 1st fanfic please R&R, Rated T just to be sure.
1. Emmett Discovers Mischief Night

**A/N: I own nothing related to Twilight. This is my first fanfic so please be nice! R&R please! **

So I looked at the calendar and realized what day it was, October 31st, Halloween! Now really there would be no point in me going trick-or-treating, but that didn't mean that I would miss out on all of the fun of Halloween. So, I had Alice take me to Port Angeles to get, who else but little Nessie, a costume. I looked for hours for something awesome. But there was nothing there. Then I only found one costume in her size, a pumpkin. Alice told me that all babies are pumpkins on their first Halloween, but obviously Nessie did NOT look like a baby. Well anyways I bought it thinking, 'who cares at least you're going trick-or-treating.' We went home and I tried to shove the kid in her costume but she wouldn't have it.

She glared at me, "No, I'm not dressing up as a pumpkin just so that you can take me to people's houses for candy."

"Nessie, please I promise you, it'll be really fun."

"Uncle Em, last time you told me 'it'll be fun' we almost got caught breaking into the grizzly bear exhibit at the zoo!"

This was frustrating me, so I just told her what every little girl wants to hear, "I'll get you a pony if go with me."

She raised one eyebrow, "Are you serious? Nuh-uh I want money."

I sighed knowing this was the only way she would go, "Fine I'll give you a hundred bucks."

"Two hundred," This was totally Edward's kid, how else would you explain her freakish ability to bargain with other people, And look at that pokerface!

"Ok, just put on the costume then."

Yes, this was going to be awesome. I had gone online earlier and found out that you can egg houses and throw toilet paper at them too. Some people call it mishchief night I guess. It also said that you can get arrested, yeah right, like I'd ever get caught! I already had in mind who was gonna get egged first, a Mr. Mike Newton and Ms. Jessica Stanley to be specific.

So, it started getting dark and I decided to head out with Nessie.

"I don't get why you're making me do this, you don't even eat real food! Why do you want to go get candy?"

"Hey I'm paying you so be quiet. And I just want an excuse to egg people's houses, I don't want candy."

"Then why are you making me go trick or treating?"

"It's just what you're supposed to do, now let's go."

"UGH let's just get this over with."

We parked in front of Charlie's house and made our way to my first victim of the night, Jessica Stanley.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! I really hope you liked it. And I know that this was a really short chappie but cut me some slack! If you have any suggestions that would be great!!**

**-Alicia**


	2. Nessie Lets Loose

**A/N: I really want to thank Ragdoll-Ranny, writegirl94, and bullriding lover for adding this story onto their story alert subscriptions. That really means a lot to me! So this chappie is dedicated to you three, and to a new friend of mine, Katie a.k.a. jacobandnessie4eva. **

**I own nothing Twilight related although I do wish that I owned Emmett and Jacob.**

So, we made our way to Jessica's house. Nessie kept whining the whole time too.

"Uncle Em this is stupid."

Ugh, the kid was trying to ruin my fun; again, this is totally Edward's child. "Nessie stop being like your dad and have fun for once, gosh."

"Excuse me but I can have fun!" Yeah right, we're talking about the child of Bella and Edward. And we all know those two aren't that fun.

"Then prove it, you and me are gonna go egging and we'll see if you can really have fun."

"Fine then you're on."

We made it to Jessica's house and we saw a huge group of kids. They all left really quickly and once Jessica saw us the look on her face was priceless! She was totally shocked. Then she got this really snobby look and slammed the freaking door! That is where she crossed the line! I had Nessie go to Charlie's house and ask him for some shaving cream. Luckily he didn't ask anything and just gave a bottle of it to Nessie.

Once we got back to Jessica's I got out the eggs and toilet paper and went at it. I tried not to throw too hard because I didn't want to break a window. Nessie just stood there look at me like I was crazy. _Oh sure she knows how to have fun! _I had had it up to here with her boringness!

"Renesme Carlie Cullen, I swear that if you don't put shaving cream all over this lawn, I will send you away to a boarding nursery school!!"

"Uncle Em those don't even exist! And what if we get caught?"

Does this kid not remember that she is half freaking vampire?! "Are you forgetting that you can run faster than anyone in Forks?"

"That doesn't matter, what if my dad finds out?"

"Pshaw yeah because I'm so scared of your dad! Don't worry he can't do anything!"

"Okay fine! But if I get in trouble I'm telling my dad this was all your idea!"

Yay finally! I threw the can of shaving cream at Nessie and told her exactly what to write… _Happy Halloween Beezys! _Then I saw Nessie turn around and she had the biggest smile on her face. _Oh yeah Emmett you are totally the world's greatest uncle! You so need a shirt with that on it or something! _

"Wow Uncle Em that was so awesome!"

_Yeah I knew it! I am great, _"See I told you that this would be fun"

"Yeah you were right, and I have an idea"

"Ok what is it?"

"Do you have your keys on you?"

Obviously I had them on me, "Um yeah why?"

"We should key Jessica's car!"

"-Sniff- I'm so proud of you!"

I threw my keys to her and away she went. I was so proud watching my little niece scratch the paint on Jessica's car, or was it her parents? Oh who cares! We went over to Newton's house to see what was up once Nessie was done keying up the car in Jessica's driveway. All these little kids including Nessie ran up to Newton's door. And Mike was dressed up as a gay-looking pirate. If you only saw the way he looked! Nessie was the last one at Mike's door.

He looked at Nessie apologetically and said, "Sorry but I ran out of candy." And then closed the door.

Honestly what kind of loser goes and runs out of candy on Halloween? This meant that I was gonna have to give Mike his Halloween present a few hours early.

**A/N: Wow I really want to thank Ragdoll-Ranny, writegirl94, and bullriding lover, again, for adding this story onto their story alert subscriptions. That really means a lot to me! And also another shout-out to you Katie for really just inspiring me to write this story. And also to one of my bffls Kristy! If you're reading this you are made of awesome and I am declaring it to all of my readers!**


	3. Newton and His Cream Puff Pirate Costume

**A/N: To those of you who have rather reviewed, read, or added this story to your story alerts (and you know who you are) this chappie is for is for you!**

Newton, the little punk, running out of candy when MY niece is at his door…I don't think so. I let Nessie write on the lawn again since my handwriting looks like a baby's writing. _Wait isn't Nessie still a baby? DAMN IT! Rose was right, this kid is twice as smart as I'm ever gonna be! _Any who, Nessie decided to write "Gaybe? Maybe." since Mike looked like a little cream puff in his pirate costume. Then the kid ran up to me and took the eggs that I was throwing away from me!

"Uncle Em go sit over there, I wanna do this by myself."

"Umm you could've asked nicely for the eggs instead of taking them little girl"

"Oh please Uncle Em we all know that you cry if we ask you for something you're using, you're just like a baby."

"You are a baby!!!"

"At least I can act mature" Then she stuck her tongue out at me, that is so not mature.

"Fine!" Since this was Edward's kid I was obviously NOT going to get my way.

I watched as she teepeed trees, egged his car and his house. I was so proud of the little rugrat I would've cried if it wasn't totally impossible. Then she ran up to me and said, "All done!"

I looked at her work and we ran before Newton could come out and see. We passed Angela's house and Nessie had that look in her eyes, but sadly since Bella didn't hate Angela we had to skip her house. But then that's when we noticed Lauren's house. Oh yeah this was definitely going to be fun!

**A/N: Ok so first I just wanted to say that I don't want to offend anyone with the whole Gaybe thing. I have nothing against the gay and lesbian community! Ok now onto some other stuff…I know this chappie was short but I've been really busy getting ready for school…**


End file.
